Just Your Best Friend
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Lyon has always loved Juvia, but never said a word. Reasons being, she is head over heels for his brother and they are best friends. So when he has to go to his brother's school, it isn't a joy. Then he meets his brother's best friend, Lucy. Their meeting slowly turns into a promising friendship, which causes both their best friends' to get a bit jealous. LyLu. Gruvia. Lyvia. GraLu
1. Chapter 1

So I decided that I needed to do a Gray/Lucy along with a Juvia/Lyon fanfic. I have always thought they'd be a really cute couple, so I was like why not? This is set in high school, cause high school drama is always the best kind of drama. So yes it is an AU.

Yea, I know I have to many stories, but whatever.

Alright, now enjoy!

OoooO

Lyon's POV

Sighing, I rested my head on my hand as my elbow rested on the window. Blurred images flew by, the rails rattling away, the swaying of the rushing train. I was not amused. I didn't wish to go home, I preferred to study abroad. Not dwell in one simple building, going only to one class to the other. It was straight up boring.

Worst of all...my twin brother will be attending the school as well. Lovely, sheer loveliness. Not that I don't love my brother or anything, but he is just so...well, my brother. He is my twin, fraternal twin at that. We are nothing alike, despite our love for the cold; we have nothing else in common. We fight all the time, I rather be home schooled than go to the same school as him. Sadly though, our mother feels as though it would be a great experience and the proper way a child should be raised.

Great mom, reading those stupid parenting books and talking to the neighbors again. Just great.

I closed my eyes, allowing the rattling of the train echo in my ears. Did I really have to come back now? In the middle of October? I let myself sigh again. I suppose it won't be so horrible, at least I'll have my Juvia. A smile slowly crawled onto my face.

Juvia was by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had the biggest, most perfect, bluest eyes I had ever seen. Her hair, blue as well, was perfectly curled at the ends; it suited her a great deal. She was my best friend, also the love of my life. I wish I could claim her as my girlfriend, but sadly that isn't the case.

Juvia, she is head over heels in love with my twin brother. How lovely, no? Oh, the irony, how simply amazing that one twin falls for a girl who just happens to fall for the other twin. Ironic much?

Finally the train slowed into a stop. I picked myself up and fixed my silver hair before adjusting my coat. Sliding my cart door open, I walked out with luggage in hand.

I stepped off and glanced around, scanning for my older sister.

"Lyon!"

I turned to see her long straight hair sway as she approached me. "Ah, there you are, Ultear." I replied with a smirk. "Is it just you?"

She put me in a head lock and tasseled my hair, "Yea, mom and dad are busy, and Gray had school today." She grinned at how my hair was now messed up completely. "Now, let's get going. I still need to go to a 3:30 class and it is almost 3!"

I followed her with a very displeased look. I grumbled some curses lowly as I trailed behind my older sister. Once we reached her car, she popped the trunk open and tilted her head towards it. That was a signal to put my luggage in there. I did so, then closed the trunk. I made my way to the passenger seat, swiftly slipped into my seat.

"So how was studying abroad?" Ultear asked as the engine roared.

"Fine." I replied coolly. I looked out the window and let out a sigh, "Must I do this?" I couldn't help but complain. I mean I was doing perfectly fine studying abroad, it was very interesting.

Ultear let out a light sigh, "Hey, mom wants this, so just go with it, please?" A slight begging tone in her voice, I knew she loved mom with all of her.

I sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but why must I go with my bastard of a brother?" I sunk in my seat and folded my arms across my chest.

Ultear glanced over at me, I saw her do this from the corner of my eye. "He isn't all that bad, maybe if you weren't gone since high school started then he wouldn't be such a dick to you." Then her hand smacked the back of my head.

"Hey-"

"Oh shut it, you are such a brat!" She hissed out before making a turn. "Just make the best of this, alright? Besides you'll be able to see Juvia." She smiled as she said that.

I felt heat rush up to my face, I turned away. Ultear was the only other person to know of my affections towards my best friend. "She loves our idiot brother anyways."

Ultear sighed, "You know, maybe if you were to tell her, maybe then you'd have a chance." She then looked over at me. I glanced up at her.

"No." I looked out my window, "I can't. I don't want to be shunned from being her friend as well."

Ultear let out an exasperated scream. Her grip tightened on the wheel. "Damnit Lyon! If you are going to be this way, then don't even think of a future with her! You won't get anywhere with her if you keep accepting the 'Friend Zone'!"

I shrugged, "You haven't escaped it either. I mean look at you and Zeref." I chuckled slightly at how she tensed.

She shot daggers at me. "Shut up, or else I'll tell Gray." She hissed bitterly with an evil sneer.

My eyes went wide, "NO! Anything but that!" I begged, my hands put together like I was about to make a prayer.

She smirked before cutting the engine off. "Good, now get out."

I growled lowly before getting out and slamming the door shut. She popped the truck open, allowing me to take my luggage. I shut it harshly before glaring at her through the window. She only continued to smirk. I rolled my eyes as I entered my home.

I knew no one was home, at least not yet. I left my luggage by the door and retired to the living room. Kicking my shoes off and swing my feet onto the coffee table, I casually reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

About an hour passed before I heard the door creak open and slam shut. The something topple over and something else crash onto the wooden floor boards with a 'thump'. "What the fuck?" That'll be Gray.

I rolled my eyes, "I see you still have an extensive vocabulary."

Some shuffling was heard, "Ah shit, I thought you weren't coming until Friday."

"Today is Friday, you idiot!" I snarled before spinning my body around to face him.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I'm not too fond of sharing my room with you." Gray stated bluntly, arms crossing across his chest.

"You think I am?" I raised a brow before standing up. "I'm only here because I was asked to come back. Believe me; I'd still be on a train to my next stop, not here with an idiot like you."

Gray growled lowly, "What was that?! You are a fucking dick, ya know?"

I smirked, "And you aren't?"

Gray adjusted his backpack, "Shut it." He started up the stairs, and then paused briefly, he turned around to face me, he then flicked his raven hair to the side. In a much softer tone he spoke, "I told Juvia about you coming back, she was pretty excited. She got happier when I told her you're going to our school."

A smile curved onto my lips. "Really? Hmmm...I guess it won't be all that bad." I mused.

Gray shrugged, "Eh..." then back up the stairs he went.

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

XxxxX

Despite the utter chaos of the weekend I shared with my lovely brother, I suppose it can't be as bad as this school. The first thing that happens when Gray and I arrive is some kid with pink hair demands a fight from Gray, and he accepts. Next thing I know some red head is practically threatening their lives.

I massage my temples, trying to calm my nerves. "Lyon!" I hear a familiar voice call.

"Juvia!" My heart flutters as I approach the blue haired beauty. "How have you been?"

Juvia smiled at me and gave me a short hug. "Juvia has been good, still fighting with Love Rival, but good. How has Lyon been?"

I sighed, of course, this Love Rival of hers. I remembered when Juvia went on and on about this Love Rival, saying that she was trying to take Gray away from her. It really puts a damper to my spirits.

"I've been doing well, kind of miss studying abroad, but it's fine." I kindly stated. A smile still plastered onto my face. She started blabbing about Gray and such, so I only nodded and kept my best fake smile on.

Soon enough class began. I was seated beside some girl who wasn't here. I sighed, I got a window seat, glancing up I noticed Gray was a few seats ahead of me and one row across, Juvia two rows across and one seat up. I leaned back in my seat as the teacher rambled on and on about self pride. It was giving me a head ache. I glanced over at Juvia who was fixated on Gray and only Gray. I felt myself break a little.

As soon as class ended, I practically rushed out, very eager to just get the day over with. Sadly though, my locker is right next to Gray's and most of our classes are together. Soon enough Gray caught up and smirked, "Don't want you getting lost now."

I rolled my eyes, "Tch."

XxxxX

I was struggling now, I had been wondering around for over 5 minutes after the late bell rang. I can't find my third period! This is absolutely embarrassing...

My hand ran through my hair, tugging it as well. Stress higher than it should be, my head pounding away. I socked the wall beside me, gritting my teeth; I sucked in some air trying to calm my nerves. Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it!

Finally I calmed myself enough to continue my search. But once I started to move, something crashed into me. My body tipped over and spun, I crashed onto the tiled floor. The sheet of paper I once held, now drifting down onto the ground. Books scattered across the ground and someone groaned beside me.

I glanced over to see messy blonde hair now loosely put in a high pony. I could tell it was a female. I cast my eyes down as I sat up. Then I looked up to meet mesmerizing brown eyes.

OoooO

So...? What do you guys think? I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

So I know some of you are probably confused at the whole LyLu and Gruvia, well there will be Gruvia and LyLu in later chappies. But it is mostly a Lyvia/GraLu Sorry for the confusion.

Rating may change to M in later chapters, fair warning. Now enjoy.

OoooO

Lucy's POV

Oh crap, not again! I overslept, my hair's a complete mess, my clothes barely match, I didn't even have time to put my books in my bag when I left for school. Damnit!

I made a sharp turn across the street and slammed through the doors. If I'm correct, third period has already started. My shoes thumping onto the tiled floor as I ran down the hallways. I don't have time to go to my locker or even go to the office. I turned down the hall as quickly as possible.

But I was thrown onto someone else. My body rolled along with whomever I crashed into. My books went flying and dragged across the hall, I toppled over completely almost flipping my whole body. I landed on my stomach while the person next to me land on their back. "Ugh..." a low groan fled my mouth as pain rushed throughout my whole body.

I lifted my head slightly while my arms slowly responded on lifting my body up. I turned my head only to meet deep onyx eyes. I blinked several times as I stared into this person's eyes. I realized it was a male, and then I noticed silverish white hair, along with a very attractive face. My face soon grew hot with embarrassment. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry..." I took in a deep breath, "For running into you." Well played Lucy, well played.

"It is no problem." He responded.

I looked back up at him as he stood and brushed himself off. I followed the suit. Then I realized something else as well, "You're new aren't you?!" I quickly slammed my hands over my mouth; I never meant to blurt it out like that.

"Ummm...yes I am." He responded slightly flustered. I then noticed he had his backpack and his schedule was on the ground.

"Are you lost?" I asked shyly. Although by the look on his face, I knew the answer.

He fidgeted for a moment, almost as if he was trying to find words to manufacture some kind of lie. But I figured he couldn't find any, mostly because he opened his mouth and spoke quickly and quietly.

"I'm afraid I am." He looked me straight in the eye. He walked towards me and ran a hand through his hair, "Could you maybe...help me?"

I smiled brightly, "Of course!" I picked his schedule up and scanned it briefly, but stopped when I noticed his name. "Lyon?"

"Hmmm..." he hummed, before his eyes went wide. "Oh, yes! I'm Lyon Fullbuster." He then promptly held his hand out.

I took it and smiled warmly, "Lucy H." Then something clicked. "Oh your Gray's twin brother! I remember he mentioned you earlier!" I shook his hand eagerly. But then I noticed his grin falter a bit.

"You know my brother." He deadpanned. It was not a question, but a simply statement.

"Yes, I do." I stated quite proudly actually. I giggled, releasing his hand I glanced back at his schedule, "Well good news! You have your third class with me!" I quickly scooped my books up and turned to face Lyon, "Follow me." Then I marched off, knowing that Lyon was not far behind.

XxxxX

Lyon's POV

This Lucy, she is very interesting. Quite different actually, I mean the girl rammed into me and then she goes off smiling as if we're old friends. Strange is one word to describe her, weird would be another.

I watched as she swung her backpack around and slipped her books in, maybe she was late today. I shrugged, then realization hit me. The girl whom I was seated next to but wasn't there was named Lucy as well. A small smirk climbed onto my face.

"So you're late I presume?" I slyly asked, but I knew the truth already.

Lucy peeked over her shoulder, "Yea. I overslept."

What a blunt statement.

"You're much quieter than Gray," she muttered while flashing me a grin. "I thought that you'd be a bit more active and stuff, I mean Gray is like that." She then halted and turned around. "You don't have a stripping habit, do you?"

I was taken back, baffled actually. "Not quite..." my voice weak and soft.

She smirked, "It can't be as bad as Gray's." She then turned back around and started to walk again. I still examined her. I had to admit, she was curvaceous, and quite attractive. Definitely had a pretty face and a body that could not be unnoticed. What? I am a guy. But of course she isn't as beautiful as my Juvia.

"So how do you know my brother?" I asked while I strode to her side.

She smiled and giggled, "Well actually we're best friends. It's kinda funny that you don't know your brother's best friend."

I grew flustered, knowing my face had a pink tint to it. I rolled my eyes while 'Hmph'-ing in the process. She only giggled even more so. I then followed the suit by chuckling, soon enough both of us were laughing like idiots as we walked down the quiet hallways. We both looked at each other, she held a bright smile, I held a huge grin.

Then she stopped and gestured her head towards a door, "That's it." I noticed how her body stiffened, how her smile faded, how her muscles tensed. She took in a shaky breath before reaching to open the door, hand trembling.

I peeked in to see a very pissed look from a blue haired woman. Eyes narrowed, arms already folded across her chest. "Tch, late Lucy?"

Lucy started over apologizing, practically begging for Aquarius to add mercy. I stared in slight shock, while I sunk into the background, she can't be all too mean.

"And you!" Her finger point directly at me. "I'll let you off the hook for now, but next time, you are taking a swim." She glared at me and then barked, "Now seat beside Anna!"

With great haste, I made my way to the said seat. Ok, I have been mistaken. She is horrible, I understand now, as to why Lucy begged for mercy.

XxxxX

To be quite honest, I was disappointed that Lucy ended up going the opposite way when fourth period came around. Even more so when I had to share it with Gray...

I have noticed that every class he has with that pink haired freak, the two end up fighting. What trips me out the most is that no one stops it! Where the hell is that Erza chick when you need her?!

"Juvia will always cheer for Gray-sama!" Juvia chatted quietly beside me as the teacher simply slept. She suddenly looked at me, "Who are you cheering for? Natsu or Gray-sama?"

I shrugged, "Whoever wins." I remained indifferent to the situation. I just wanted the period to be over, at least then I could go and escape this hell. So far all I've accomplished is watching my brother fight, get bored to death my multiple teachers, get lost, almost get killed by one teacher, and listen to Juvia talk about Gray. Very accomplishing, no?

I stared at the bluenette beside me. How I loved her. Was it not obvious enough? I mean I have always been here for her; I've always comforted her and been there whenever she needed me. For as long as I've known Juvia, I have done everything I could to give hints, but it seems that, that isn't enough.

I sighed averting my eyes from the fight and blocked out Juvia's cheers. What a bore...right now I could be on a mountain studying the climate changes and air pressure.

I glanced over at Gray; he seemed so full of life and cheerful. Over the years, we grew distant, before he used to be so gloomy and a sour puss, I was always the happy excited one. Then we had to move here, it was so sudden that I was lost in translation. But Gray, he was the first to make friends, he just changed. Me, I did as well. I just became more serious and calm, but I envied Gray and how he could easily fit in. Then Juvia came along. She was the only person I felt I could trust and have a close relationship with. Eventually I fell for her, but I already knew of her feelings for Gray, so I kept my feelings at bay, locking them away. I guess I'd rather remain friends with Juvia than risk screwing our friendship up by admitting my feelings and getting rejected.

"Lyon, are you ok?" I heard Juvia asked quietly.

I glanced up to meet her blue eyes, "I'm fine, just tired." I lied.

Truthfully, I was far from fine.

XxxxX

I allowed my fork to toy with my salad. I sighed lowly, eyes fixated on the tomatoes my fork found interesting.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" A kind voice asked.

Without even glancing up, I shrugged, "If you want."

Knowing very well the person was now seated across me, I glanced up to meet her chocolate orbs again. She gave a warm smile and giggled softly. "Why aren't you with Juvia or Gray?" She tilted her head to the side, which surprisingly made her look a bit cuter.

"Why aren't you?" I mused, my eyes narrowed at the cold question.

She shrugged, "I was going to, but I saw you here by yourself." She then offered a warm smile.

In return I frowned and glared even more so. "I do not need your pity, Lucy. So if you would just go and sit with your friends, it would be best." My voice colder than winter winds.

Lucy pouted, which was actually cuter than the whole tilting the head thing. Then she turned serious and glared at me. "I wasn't offering any though. Actually I sat here because I wanted to. You looked upset and like you are in hell, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about it to someone. That's all, just trying to be friendly."

My mouth hung open while my eyes grew wide, no one has ever told me off like that, besides Gray. But why would she even care about me? We barely even met, why does she care?

"So do you want to?" She asked again, this time kindly.

I ran a hand through my hair, "It's nothing, I'm fine. Just tired."

She folded her arms across her chest, which boosted them up, damn are those even real? I quickly averted my gaze on her bust and back to her face, she did not look convinced one bit. "That's one hell of a lie, wanna try again?"

How the hell did she see past my façade? I blinked once, twice, thrice. I quickly composed myself, pulling my best stoic look, I opened my mouth, "Really, I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you are. I know your lying."

How the heck does she know? I'm applauded, this makes no sense. Not even Juvia can see past my lies. How the hell is she able to?

Lucy eyed me a few times before sighing, "You don't have to tell me why, but don't lie if something is bugging you, ok? You can talk to me whenever you want to, if you want, know that." She then reached over, grabbing a tomato; she popped the red fruit into her mouth. "Now, Lyon, tell me, ever had ice cream at this place called Jerry's?" Her eyes lit up in excitement.

I was surprised on how her mood changed suddenly and how easily she let it go. I shook my head, "No."

"Shame, it has really good ice cream," Lucy pouted while looking down. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulders and grinned wide, "How bout we go after school, hmmm? I'll pay."

I stared at her childish look and was amused by her childish manner. The next thing I did was completely shocking. I burst out into laughter, it was not quiet either, it was loud and full of joy. Tears streamed down my face, I clutched my stomach tightly trying to help the aching. My other hand hitting the table as my head rested on it. Never in my life had I laughed so hard. I already knew that everyone in the cafeteria was now watching me like I'm some kind of madman, but quite frankly I don't care.

I finally calmed myself enough to look at Lucy; my face cracked causing a lopsided grin to appear. She simply looked startled and a bit freaked out. I took in a deep breath before nodding, "Sure, let's go after school."

She burst into cute giggles, a smile graciously fell onto her lips, "I have a feeling we are gonna be good friends, Lyon." She then leaned over and gave me a hug. "Meet me right outside the gates, got it?"

I simply nodded as she released me. "Sure. Now Lucy, why may I ask are you asking me on a date?"

Her face flared red, "It's not a date!" She then fidgeted in her seat a little, "Besides..." her voice now calm and collected, "You aren't my type."

I choked on a piece of lettuce, "What's that mean?"

"I'm not too big on going out with guys who are always in a pissy mood." A giggle left her lips as soon as she said that.

I was definitely offended and by her giggles, I knew I must have look offended as well. I flicked a tomato at her face, it hit right on her cheek. "Ow!" She mumbled while rubbing where it hit, a small pout etched onto her features. Then she did the most childish thing I've seen yet, she stuck her tongue out and cringed her nose up. "Meanie!"

Laughter roared out, I closed my eyes as she started playful hitting me while calling me a 'Meanie' again. I couldn't help but laugh at her, Lucy was a funny person.

XxxxX

Gray POV

"So that Lyon guy is really your brother?" Natsu questioned as he poured hot sauce all over his food.

"Yes you idiot. I've told you that five times already, flame brain." I grumbled lowly.

"What was that ice princess?!" The pink haired idiot roared almost throwing his food up in the air.

I sneered with a smirk, "You heard me, or are you going deaf too?"

His fists slammed onto the table, "Alright! Let's go! You and me, right now!"

I cracked my knuckles as I slid from my seat, "Whatever you say, fire breath."

"Underwear prince!"

"Hot head!"

Both of us were ready to punch, arms recoiled, fists balled up tight. Right as we were both about to let go, Laxus intervened. He casually put his hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of Natsu, throwing the idiot off. "So how come your brother isn't sitting with us?"

I shrugged, "Lyon does his own thing sometimes."

Laxus simply nodded to the side a few times, then sat back down. Natsu whom was eating like a pig then looked past me. I felt a bit cocky, and let another smirk crawl onto my lips.

"Staring at Lisanna?" I chuckled.

Natsu just shook his head and gulped down the mass amount of food he just chewed. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Actually I was looking at Luce. She is sitting with your bro."

My eyes almost fell out, quickly, I whipped my head around. And low and behold, there my blonde best friend was laughing and giggling with my brother. Then something happened that I haven't seen in a long while: Lyon was literally cracking up. An uproar of laughter suddenly shook throughout the cafeteria; this caused all eyes to land on their table.

I continued to watch the two, what the hell could they be talking about? My mind created different scenarios, none of which would probably fit what was actually happening. But they were still slightly possible. Then Lucy hugged my stupid brother, what the fuck?

I almost leapt out of my seat to pull her off him. It didn't last long, thank freaking god. I still watched the two carefully, both of them were grinning and smiling like idiots. My whole body felt tired in a sense, yet anger boiled deep within my blood, my whole world started shaking and burning, but there was a rush of sadness pinching at my heart. I didn't understand why though, but the thought and sight of Lyon being with my best friend, Lucy, it was too much to handle. I closed my eyes, collecting myself for a moment. Then I turned away from the two, taking in a deep breath, I simply pushed back all the thoughts and emotions that seemed to bubble up.

Whatever was running through me, it couldn't be that bad. I am probably just feeling defensive and protective of Lucy, nothing more, nothing less. Yea, that's exactly it.

OoooO

Well here ya go. Second chappie out and done. Comment and tell me how you like it.

And yes! Tomatoes are fruits!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for messing up my post! I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me. And as my gift to you all, I posted this earlier than I had planned.

OoooO

Lucy's POV

I hummed to myself as I waited by the school gates. People rushed by, but none were the silvered haired male I was scanning for. I really thought Lyon was a chill guy, I don't understand why Gray was so upset when he found out Lyon was coming to school here. Maybe it is a brother thing, I don't know, I'm an only child.

I swayed back and forth on my heels as I searched for my said guy. Still nothing. Really sad actually. I didn't understand why he wasn't seating with Gray or Juvia; I mean he is best friends with her. But I guess it's a good thing, I get to hang out with him. I grinned.

It is kinda hard to believe that he is best friends with Juvia, not the she isn't cool or anything, but Juvia talks a lot about Gray and well, Lyon is Gray's brother. I mean how can you handle your best friend talking about your twin brother 24/7? It would be strange...at least to me...But that is just me.

Still swaying, humming, and searching, my stomach growled. I felt my face grow hot, this is beyond embarrassing, thank god no one is here or else I would probably cry in embarrassment.

"Hungry, Lucy?" A voice I knew too well called beside me.

Turning my head, I stuck my tongue out, "Shut up, Gray!"

He smirked and raised his hands up in a playful defense, "What?! I was just asking, no need to be so rude."

I winked, "Whatever, and I'm not rude, just honest."

"Telling me to shut up is being honest?" He deadpanned raising a brow.

I nodded proudly, crossing my arms across my chest and grinned. "Yes! Yes it is!" I burst into small giggles at Gray's puzzled look. I continued to grin, almost a stupid one like Natsu's.

Gray ruffled my hair with a couple teasing words, I tried to pry his hand off my head, but he only swatted my hands away with his other one. "Gray!" I whined his name as he continued to mess my golden locks up.

"What? I'm just fixing it for you," he muttered in an oh, so, mocking tone. I shot him a dirty look, but he only smirked. "You should be thanking me."

A dry and monotone laugh let my throat, "Ha ha ha. Very funny, now cut it out! I am going somewhere with someone today!"

He froze for a moment, and then simply eyed me almost as if he were trying to see if I were lying. "Sure you are..." he drew out as one of his famous smirks crawled onto that lovely face of his. Yes, I find Gray pretty handsome; I mean I'm a girl.

I stomped my foot and looked down. Then I mustered up all the cuteness I could; I faced him with a huge  
pouty face. Oh yea, everyone has a hard time resisting the pouty face. Even Gray.

"Stop it, Lucy," Gray stated in a serious tone, his dark cerulean eyes looking away.

I kept my pouty face on and muttered in an innocent voice, "Stop what, Gray?"

"You know exactly what!" He fired back, but instantly regretted it. He ended up looking at me again which made his hand drop from my head and sigh in defeat. "Fine, you win."

I proceeded in doing my little happy dance, before giggling and pinching Gray's cheeks. "Hahaha, who is the sword master now!?"

Gray pushed me aside, "Whatever, I can still beat you in the Crown Realm."

"And I beat you in God of War every time!" I laughed with a proud grin.

Suddenly, I was gently pushed aside and a blue blur was beside Gray. My eyes readjusted; there stood Juvia clinging tightly to Gray's arm. She shot a glare at me and hissed, "Trying to make Gray-sama like you, how dare you, Love Rival!" Her blue eyes piercing into my soul.

If only she knew...

I shrugged, "Not really." I then sighed and massaged my temples, "And how many times do I have to say it: we are only friends!"

Juvia still glared at me, "Juvia does not believe Love Rival!"

I sweat dropped and rolled my eyes, saw that one coming. I opened my mouth to speak, despite the fact that Juvia was trying to ask Gray on a date and him being the idiot he is, not being able to comprehend what she was saying, I still did so because I didn't really care. "Hey guys-"

"LUCY!"

My body spun around to see not too far from me the silver haired guy I was looking/waiting for. Smiling, my feet shuffled towards him. "Hey Lyon," I offered a small wave which he returned fully.

He then peaked over my shoulder, in a hushed tone he mumbled, "Are they tagging along?" I shook my head. A sudden wave of relief washed onto his features, "Well then, shall we go?"

I nodded and started to lead the way once again. He soon started to walk beside me; an awkward silence fell over us. I coughed, "So...how was your first day?"

Lyon glanced over at me and sighed, his hand combed his silver hair upwards. "It was alright. No meaning in lying to you, you'll simply see through it." I grinned wide while scrunching my nose up; that made my ego go up. "I suppose it could have been better. I mean I would have been hell if I didn't meet you." A small smile graced on his face.

I slapped my hands onto my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I shook my head, "Awww shucks! You really know how to make a girl blush!" My lips cracked to reveal a toothy grin. He started to laugh, that made my already huge grin grow. "I really like your laugh, ya know?"

I know I said it aloud, but to be honest, I don't give a fuck. I really don't care how much of a weirdo I sounded like at the moment. I get called one by Natsu every day.

His eyes went wide as his whole face rearranged into utter perplexment. "You what?" He managed to sputter out from his shocked state.

"You heard me." I teased with a crumpled nose.

His eyebrow rose, "Don't go falling for me now, we barely met."

I twirled around and skipped off. Yelling for the world to hear, I simply grinned. "Don't flatter yourself!" I turned to look at him, "And don't you know it takes approximately five seconds to fall in love?" I tilted my head to the side.

His eyes soon became saucers once he processed what I said. His face slowly turned red, his body stood stiff. I burst into laughter and shouted, "What did I say about flattering yourself?!" Then I ran off, but I knew he was already catching up.

XxxxX

Gray's POV

I tried shaking Juvia off, but she kept stuttering words I couldn't even understand. I glanced up to ask Lucy for help, but she wasn't in sight. My eyes scanned for her, but she was nowhere.

Did she just leave me here alone?

With Juvia?

I looked down at the bluenette whom still clung onto me. Then looked back up to search for Lyon. He'd be able to pry her off; he knows how to. My eyes kept searching for several moments, but he was nowhere to be found.

I pulled my phone out. "Damnit." Dialing the number, Juvia's grip loosened and her mumbling ceased. Freedom!

After several rings, Lyon picked up. "Sup?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, dude where are you? Juvia and I are waiting for you out front."

"Oh," he mumbled. Suddenly I heard some kind of giggling on the other side. He spoke again, but not directly to me, most likely to the other person. "Shhhh, I'm trying to talk here."

"Lyon?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry- listen, go on home without me. I'm actually going somewhere with a friend," he stated calmly. "I already texted Ultear and mom, so it isn't a big deal."

My eyes went wide, yet my eyebrows furrowed in question. "Ok then?" I thought through what he said, "Wait who are you with?" For some strange and unknown reason, my heartbeat increased as I awaited his answer.

"I'm actually with-" he had started, but whoever he was with called for him.

"Lyon! Stop chatting with Gray! We're here!" Definitely a girl. Kind of familiar though...

"Talk later, see you at home." Lyon stated bluntly, then -click. The line went dead.

I was frustrated. Almost enough to throw my phone on the ground and scream and curse. But I kept my cool, I had too. Juvia was with me, and she was Lyon's best friend. I had to stay calm and break the news to her about Lyon.

"Hey, Juvia," I turned to face the said girl, her face red as a cherry for some reason. "Lyon isn't coming with us."

Her head tilted to the side, confusion set on her face. It reminded me a lot like how Lucy does it; I'll admit it, Juvia looked kinda cute. "Why is Lyon not coming?"

I shrugged, "He said he was hanging with a friend, so yea." She looked down in sadness; I couldn't help but feel bad about it. "Hey, Juvia, wanna walk with me home?"

Her whole face changed from sheer sorrow to complete happiness. I swear it was a bipolar moment for her. "Juvia would love to walk with Gray-sama!" Then she held onto my arm and lead the way partly.

XxxxX

Lyon's POV

My eyes were wide as I witnessed this blonde girl eat her second serving of ice cream. She already ate one sundae with three scoops, now she's eating another one with four scoops! I'm barely finishing my banana split! What the heck is this!?

"You really shouldn't stare, it's kinda creepy." She bluntly stated, the proceeded in putting her spoon in her mouth.

I blinked several times, composing myself enough; I leveled my eyes to meet hers. "Sorry, I was just, well...stunned?" my face probably gave a confused look, my mouth hanging partly off the side, while my eyebrows furrowed with my eyes spacing out slightly. In other, more simply words: I looked like a freaking idiot.

She giggled that cute giggle she does. She pulled the spoon from her mouth as a lazy smile formed at her light pink lips. "Yea, I have a thing for sweets, but it's cool, I work out and play sports." She winked while raising an arm to flex her muscles in a playful manner.

I stifled a laugh as she did this. I continued to eat my banana split, eyeing her every few seconds.

"It's good ice cream, huh?" She chimed while broad grin spread across her face.

I nodded, "Very."

"Soooooooo," she drew the word out as her brown eyes scanned me cautiously, "What's the deal between you and Gray?" She narrowed her eyes awaiting a lie.

"Nothing, we just grew apart I guess...we love each other, like brothers should, but that doesn't mean we like who the other is." I mumbled quietly, knowing well what sadness and disappointment might have lingered in my voice. I stared down and stirred away at my melting ice cream; I blame myself really, I was the one who grew the most apart. I purposely pushed myself away from him.

Maybe it was because everyone liked him. He was so easily liked. I never was. When I was younger, I was too energetic. Now, I'm too serious and a buzz kill. I was either or. But Gray, Gray always gave off such a vibe that made people love him instantly...even Juvia loves him.

A gently hand landed on my, a soft squeeze jolted at the touch. "Lyon," her voice soft and velvety; it was smooth and warm. I glanced up, her eyes full of care and slight concern. "You don't need to tell me what's wrong, but I want you to know that I had a lot of fun with you today. I'm hoping we can hang out soon; you are really a great person." A soft smile curved onto her lips. It lingered there for a long, silent moment.

Finally a smile of my own cracked onto my lips. "Agreed. I am glad to have met you." I knew my voice had some sorrow still stirring within it; her features still glistened with concern.

She was such a kind person. It made me want to know why? How could she care so much for someone whom she didn't even know? I mean she only knows me because of Gray. It makes no-

It makes perfect sense now.

This is because of Gray. She being Gray's best friend wants to be nice to me because I'm his brother. How stupid could I be? It was obvious! She is only this kind because of Gray. What a fool I am!

I shook her hand off and glared coldly at her. Grabbing my things, I stood. Shock fell over her face, and then confusion settled in. I still glared, my gaze piercing into her. "I'm not a fucking idiot," I spat out as I turned away from her. "I hate people like you. Only trying to get something more out of me because of Gray, how low..."

My feet made great haste as I headed out, I heard her voice call for me, but I kept on going. I'm not an idiot anymore. She fooled me; I should have known. It isn't the first time, but I'm making sure it will be the last.

And she looked so genuine too. What a fucking actress!

XxxxX

Normal POV

Lucy sat there stunned at his words. They echoed with her head, shaking her very bones. Did he truly believe that she was that much of a bitch? It offended her, yes, but made her think.

Coming to a conclusion, she slammed some money on the table and quickly slipped her light jacket on. Gripping her backpack, she swung it over her shoulder and ran out. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to him, wherever he headed, but she knew exactly where Gray lived.

And where Gray lived, Lyon lived.

She was going to set him straight and fix this mess. She saw so many broken pieces when she looked into his onyx eyes. So many shattered pieces. She saw it all. She knew exactly how it felt.

And going through it alone is more difficult than it seemed.

OoooO

Sorry it took a while, but tada!

How will Lucy fix this utter chaos? What will happen with Gray and Juvia? How shall Lyon react to it all? Found out soon in the next chappies.

Please review, love hearing from you all. And thanks for all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's POV

I relaxed on the coach as I flipped the channels. I glanced over at my homework spread across the table, I shrugged. I'll text Lucy about the literature terms and history report later; she's really good at writing. I smiled at a memory. She hates it when I read her stories; she claims it to be a crime...which reminds me: I stole her latest chapter yesterday. I need to read that before I hit the sack.

I reached over to grab my folder, my hands fumbled through it to pull the several pages out. Chuckling, I started to skim over the first page. She probably won't notice until tonight when she's writing her next chapter. I smirked.

My stomach rolled over making a loud growl; I got up and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, my eyes scanned what we had to consume. Hmmmm...oh, there it is! I reached over and grabbed the leftover pasta from last night. I love pasta; it's simply amazing.

I removed the tub, then placed it the microwave for a minute. I walked over to get myself a fork, when the front door slammed shut. I poked my head out to see Lyon. "Hey, what's up?" I called as I set my fork down and walked towards him.

"How was hanging out with your friend?" I inquired, my feet still shuffling closer to him. His head hung down; I sensed something was off. "Lyon-"

His fist came barreling into my face. I crashed down on the wooden floorboards and slid slightly away from him. His eyes burning with rage and utter anguish. He sucked in a breath and snarled, "I fucking hate you."

My eyes went wide at his proclamation. "Wha-what?" I stuttered out; I was unable to think properly.

"Did I stutter?!" He snapped back. Then he made a run for the stairs, his feet echoing up them. I blinked several times trying to process all the events that occurred. The slamming of another door woke me from my thoughts.

Sudden anger rushed through me while sheer pain fell onto my cheek. Rubbing my sore face, I yelled as loud as I could, "You fucking prick! Hate ya too, bastard!" My eyes stung as the words left my mouth. I utterly despised these kinds of fights between us. It hurt to say such words and to hear them fired back. I clenched my fists tightly, rolling my head to the side, my feet shuffled back to fetch my pasta.

All kinds of emotions brewed up inside my stomach, it caused my hunger to wash away. I glanced down at the warm pasta; I felt disgust shoot up my spine. I set it down; fuck, I didn't even want to read Lucy's story anymore.

I sat myself down on a chair and hit my head on the table. Leaving it there, I closed my eyes.

Why did we grow so far apart?

XxxxX

Lyon's POV

I trembled as my hand fidgeted with the lock, my hands shook with undeniable anger. An aching feeling spread across my mind, stinging my heart with great pressure. I closed my eyes as my knees crashed onto the carpet of the bedroom. A cringing pain surged into my knees, but I ignored it. That pain could not compare to the suffering that started to escalate.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, has used me in some sense to get themselves either closer to Gray or get some points with Gray. It made my hatred grow. I mean despite the fact that Juvia had been my friend before hand, before she found out we were brothers, she started hanging out more so to get a bit closer to Gray. I didn't let it bother me, but I knew it did.

My whole heart clenched inside, almost tearing at the seams. Biting my bottom lip, I shut my eyes tightly to escape the tears that were filling my eyes to the brim. All those fears of rejection and being unwanted resurfaced; slowly, they inched into my soul, firing my body in senseless misery.

As if I was through into an abyss of darkness, no light to shine and give hope, or at least show me a way. The continuing aching that ate at every fiber within me.

For once, can I not be seen as Gray's twin.

As Gray's brother.

As someone who will score you points with Gray.

As someone who will get you closer to Gray.

As someone who knows Gray.

For once…

Can I just be seen as who I am. Be seen as Lyon, and only Lyon. Nothing more. Is it so fucking hard to been known as Lyon Fullbuster? Is it that fucking hard? This is the reason I left. The reason I escaped the reality of it, the very reason I wished not to be around, let alone the same school as Gray.

He had always been, and always will be favored by everyone one else. He is always going to be loved. He was made to be cared for. To have millions of friends and adoring fans, people who look up to him. He was everything I craved be. He was what I tried to become.

He didn't work hard to get it.

It came naturally to him.

My fists slammed down on the floor, tears freely dripped down my chin onto the carpet.

Why couldn't I be like him?

Why must I be the dull and boring one?

Why?

I envy my brother. I utterly loathe him. I despise this feeling of jealously that builds within me and chokes the life out of me. He has everything. Every fucking thing.

And I, I barely hold the broken pieces that once lied beneath me. I had to work hard to get where I was when I was traveling. I had to earn respect.

But Gray, he already had it. It was served a silver platter.

More hot tears leaked out, my eyes still shut tightly. I hiccupped and stifled the cries that wished to escape. All this pain just kept building. Shit, it's barely the first day and I have already found myself on the ground dying inside. My whole body trembled as I forced my tears and silent cries back. My throat on fire; how badly it wanted to scream and screech.

My hands stumbled around, it clashed into a dresser. A sudden shattering sound echoed into my ears. I quickly opened my eyes; my eyes glanced over to whatever had broke. My hands brushed the glass away, lifting the frame, my eyes landed on her blue hair.

"Juvia…" my coarse voice croaked out.

Juvia. I love her ever so much. I would literally give me life up for her. If I could I would give everything she desired; I'd give her the world. My whole world revolves around the bluenette, no, scratch that, Juvia is my world. She is my everything.

A sniffle, a sigh, and a tear wiped away completed the actions that lead to me placing the frame back upon the dresser gently. My eyes stared at the photo. Finally I fell back into the same position. Tears burst out, no warning this time.

Even Gray had captured her very heart. The one person I had ever fallen for; her heart had to be taken away by my own blood. The love of my life was stolen from me without even a sign, a warning, or a simple notice.

Gray was someone I could never be. I knew that. I learned to cope with it, but today, I felt like myself and only me. For only a brief moment. I didn't not feel as though I was simply Gray's brother. No, I felt like I was Lyon. I suppose that only in fiction do such things occur.

But this is no fiction. This is reality.

XxxxX

Lucy's POV

I shivered as the bitter winds of autumn picked up. I hugged my jacket closer, not bothering to zip it up. I blew out a breath as I crossed the street to get to Gray and Lyon's house. I needed to fix this.

Whatever Lyon was feeling, I caused it, so I must fix it. I saw pain within those onyx eyes of his. I know how it feels to be broken. Especially the kind of broken I saw in his eyes.

I finally reached the two story house, my hand balled into a fist as it stretched out to knock upon the wooden door. I shut my eyes as I took in a shaking breath. My fist came in contact, with a swift move of my wrist, I knocked three times. I waited patiently for the door to open. Fear slowly breaking through my barriers.

The door opened and my breath was caught in my throat.

OoooO

So? What do you all think?

Sorry if it is short, and I left it at a cliffhanger.

Also, I apologize if I made Lyon a bit too OOC. But I've always seen him being this broken, especially whenever he sees Juvia fawning over Gray. I also see him being quiet strong for telling Gray that he'd give up, even though Gray really doesn't have feelings towards Juvia in that way. (In my opinion...) I really think he shouldn't have... So please avoid the "Drama Queen" comments. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

So as you've all noticed that this story has no chapter titles, reason being because I felt that it would be better for the story. But if I were to give this chapter a title I would name this one "Fix You".

Also I have officially decided whether or not I will rate this M or not. But I wouldn't post that decision until my next post.

**KhaalidaNyx: I'm glad you think so!**

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome: Thank you! I really thought it added effect to the scene.**

**Kyto Touche: No, Gray was not crying...sorry.**

**leoslady4ever: A lot of people want them to be together, and to be honest, I am slightly undecided. But I am not making any promises. Also I wish I could have hugged him as well.**

**Guest: I am so glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that as well! He seriously shouldn't have given up.**

**ninjapanda16: I'm sorry, but fair warning expect more cliffhangers to come.**

**Guest2: I'm sorry for no Lyvia yet...it should come along later. It will take sometime, alright? I'm sorry though.**

**Guest3: Awww I never meant to make someone to cry. No worries things will get better, ok?**

**lizzysakura21: I know it's sad, but it'll get better.**

OoooO

Gray's POV

I stared down at my phone for the longest time. My eyes boring into it, I lifted it ready to call Lucy. I really need to talk to someone after all this shit that happened.

My head rose as the sound of knocking entered my ears. I turned slightly to see the door, with a sigh, I pushed myself up. My feet shuffled slowly to the door, not even bothering to take a glance at who was there, I opened it. To me surprise there stood the very blonde who I was going to call.

"Luce?" My voice cracked slightly as my eyes grew wide.

She shyly looked up at me, slight relief came over her features. "Hey there," she waved quietly a half smile lingering on her pale pink lips.

"What brings you here?" I pondered as I stepped aside to let her in. My overwhelming emotions didn't let her speak though, I quickly shut the door and stepped in front of her. "Good thing you came, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

She glanced up at me for a moment, but her look didn't say "Shoot", it said something else. She then dropped her backpack beside the couch and let out a deep sigh, "I was wondering if Lyon's home."

My body stiffened at her words. Why would she want to know? I calmed my nerves down and let myself breathe, "Yea, why?" I knew it came out as if I didn't give two shits, but how could it not? Lucy is my best friend, what does she want Lyon for?

Lucy shifted awkwardly, she was chewing on her bottom lip now. Not a good sign. "I actually came here to see him." Her eyes finally gazed up to meet mine.

I was stunned. I blinked several times as her words sunk in. "Oh," I mumbled in sheer disappointment, "He's upstairs in our room." I turned away and jumped onto the couch. "I understand." My voice became monotone. It was completely dead.

I heard her feet climbing up the stairs. I felt a slight hint of betrayal swirl within me. I ignored it though. Finally, once I knew for a fact she was up at the top, I turned around to the staircase.

XxxxX

Lucy's POV

I gently knocked on the door, my hand trembling as my knuckles carefully came in contact with the door. I gulped as I awaited for an answer.

"Go away, Gray!" A coarse yell came out.

I sighed, but reapted the action.

"I said go! I don't want to talk right now!" Another shout came from the other side.

I knocked again.

The door flew open as he stared at me with anger. "Gray! I don't want to be around you at the-" His words were cut short once he realized whom was before him. "Lucy..." he breathed.

"Lyon," my voice whispered as I looked into his bloodshot eyes. My lip trembled as I tried to form words.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" His eyes widened.

I figited for a moment, my fingers tangled in each other. I suck in a breath and mumbled, "We need to talk."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. His whole body tensed and his eyes widened even more. His mouth hung open, he blinked once, then they went wide again.

I took matters into my own hands. I shoved myself in and quickly shut and locked the door. My body shifted in order to look at Lyon. My breathing heavy and unsteady; shit, not now, anything but this. I quickly calmed myself down, shutting my eyes and pressing my palms against my temples.

"Lucy, I do not want to talk to you."

My head lifted up to see Lyon. His eyes were now narrowed, arms now crossed. I stared into his eyes, "But I really need to-"

"Listen. I have no interest in talking to you, so be reasonable and take your leave." He stated coldly.

My heart dropped. All my pride had dried up and all my gusto disappeared.

"I have no intent in hearing what you have to say, I already know ypu don't actually care."

A sudden rush of sheer pain and fury hit me.

I shut my eyes as anger rose within me. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes. My temper flared, my foot collided with his face sending him into a wall. Shock quickly etching into his facial features.

"Lyon! Stop being selfish! Listen to what someone else has to say, you might actually learn something about someone!"

My body shook and trembled as my hands balled into fists. I felt hot tears trickle down my flushed cheeks. Multiple emotions climbed to peaking heights as I screamed at the silver haired Fullbuster.

I felt my breathing grow unsteady again, I closed my eyes in order to help control it. My eyes opened, soon gazing over at Lyon. He still looked too stunned to speak.

My voice became soft as I lowered myself to his level. "Lyon," I barely said above a whisper, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream like that or kick you." Guilt stung at me, it pinched at my skin. "I just want you to listen."

His head hung down shielding his face from me. I sighed, "Lyon..."

XxxxX

Lyon's POV

I can't look at her, I just can't. The way she spoke, how soft her voice was, I could tell she was sincere. That she was genuine.

I felt like an idiot. All my anger and rage had boiled, it spewed and oozed out. Swirling around only to burn and singe someone did not need to feel any pain.

Suddenly, her forehead was pressed against mine. "I know it hurts...I can tell you feel alone..." she whispered. I gently glanced up only to be struck with tears landing upon my face. "I know how much it aches inside...I get it..."

Her eyes now shut tightly to suppress the non-stop tears flowing. A hiccup escaped her mouth as she stumbled to speak, "But you don't have to feel so alone. There will always be someone there...someone to give you a hand. Let me help you, let me give you a hand..."

My mouth opened to speak, but no words fled. A couple more tears fell from her eyes. Hot tears of my own flowed down as a hoarse cry left my dry throat. I whispered, "How would you understand such a thing?"

Her eyes stared into mine just as her hands wiped away her stray tears. "Because I know how it feels to be broken."

As my eyes locked with hers, I saw the truth. I saw it all. Water resurfaced into my eyes, I cringed at my stupidity. I had caused her pain, I inflicted wounds upon her without realizing it.

She did not befriend me for Gray, no, she did it because she wanted to. She just wanted to know me. That's all...

Her soft hands cupped my face, her thumbs wiped away the tears that dared drip down from my eyes. I allowed a few choked sobs emit from my throat. A soft and humble smile curved onto her lips.

"Since you're having a hard time fixing yourself, at least let me try a fix you as best as I can." Her forehead pressed against mine once again. "Please...?"

Her soft fingers still lingering upon my cheeks, my body trembled as I gave a small nod.

XxxxX

As it all came in such a sudden rush, a blossoming promise will soon be poisoned and tainted by blind passions. When four hearts crash into the thorns, blood shall be spilled like a never ending rain. Wild tempers, unknown reasons, and shattered emotions power the empty shells that once was filled with souls.

OoooO

Sorry if it seems rushed. I apologize for any disappointments and please review. I like reading the mixed reviews.

Also Gruvia fans, please be patient, there will be Gruvia later on.


End file.
